Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device.
In accordance with the implementation of high speed operations and low power consumption in electronic products, semiconductor devices embedded therein are typically required to provide rapid reading/writing operations while operating at a low level operating voltage. Thus, a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and a memory device storing data using a phenomenon of resistance change of a magnetoresistive element, has been proposed. The MRAM may operate at a relatively high rate and may have nonvolatile characteristics. Currently, research into a spin transfer torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) that may be advantageous in improving recording density is being actively undertaken.